


The Real Winner

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, I can't think of anything else to tag, M/M, Mild Exhibition, Multi, Sex Toy in Front Hole, Sexual Bets, Spitroasting, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony gets a little cocky over a bet with his soldiers. But at least everybody wins.





	The Real Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I was working on alongside A Little Tug. Just pure smut. All mistakes are mine. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure, Tony?” Steve teases. “There’s no shame in admitting failure before you start.” Tony raises an eyebrow and nods at Bucky, who has the egg-shaped toy in hand.

“Hurry up,” he huffs. “I want to make the lunch special, and you _know_ I love seafood linguini. Besides, I think I can handle a little teasing and not cave first when we get home since you’re both insatiable bastards.” Bucky chuckles and pops the cap on the lube.

“Whatever you say, doll,” Bucky says with a grin.

* * *

Tony admits to himself that he may or may not have made a mistake. He has a horrible habit of overestimating himself that he needs to check. They tease him in the car, kissing his neck and whispering filthy things in his ear. By the time they reach the restaurant, he’s hard and already clenching around the toy inside of him. When they’re seated, he’s just getting his flush controlled, and his lovers are back to looking sweet as pie.

Steve grins at him, absolutely filthy, when the host walks away. Tony sticks his tongue out at him; Bucky chuckles. “You’re both menaces to society,” he pouts. “Stop looking so smug. Assholes.” Bucky gives him a look of innocence that he goes to make a snarky comment at; he’s interrupted by the toy inside of him vibrating and jerks in his seat, biting back a yelp. _Dammit._

“You okay there, doll?” the brunette soldier asks sweetly while Steve sits next to him smirking. Tony glares at them, trying to keep his hips still against the pleasure. The vibrations stop as their waitress comes closer to the table. Tony relaxes and tries to control his breathing.

After she leaves with their order, things are quiet with them making conversation. Tony should’ve realized the false sense of security they were lulling him into. “-then Rhodey decked the guy fo-oh, oh _fuck_ ,” he gasps mid-sentence, gripping the edge of the table. The vibrations are stronger, and his hips buck slightly, helplessly. He crosses his arms on the table and hides his red face (and moans) in them.

“Oh dear!” he hears above him from their waitress. “Is he okay?” The vibrations ramp up, and a soft whine escapes him as he jerks again. “Should I call someone?”

“He’s okay,” Steve answers, voiced with ‘America’s Sweetheart’ and amusement. “He’s just a little tired from working all day.” Tony feels his briefs steadily soaking and has to fight back a worsening blush of embarrassment. He swallows hard and sits up, holding back a twitch and flashing a (hopefully) winning smile at the unsuspecting woman.

“I’m fine,” he reassures. He watches her smile tentatively as she puts their meals on the table then walk away. The moment she’s far enough away, Tony squeezes his thighs together. His eyes roll back slightly as the vibrations press against all the right places, hips bucking slightly as he bites his lip. He reduces the despondent cry that bubbles his throat to a disappointed mewl when the vibrations abruptly stop. He glares at his lovers, not letting himself waver under the combined weight of their heated gazes.

“Hurry up and eat,” Steve growls, “so that we can fuck you. Tony shivers and obeys, eager himself to have them in him _asap_. As they eat, he occasionally looks up at one of them and meets a heated gaze every time. Bucky even holds his fingers up in a V and licks between at some point, and Tony looks down quickly, feelings himself flush from head to toe at the vulgar and childish (though he’ll admit that it’s hot coming from him) gesture.

They finish quickly and pay, almost rushing out the door. They flank him as they make their way back to the car, each with a hand in the back pockets of his jeans. They scramble into the car, Bucky and Steve’s hands on him before his driver even pulls off and Tony can right himself. Lips press against his, pair of hands on his ass and another on his wrists pulling them above his head. The vibrator startles a whine out of them, hips bucking against the thigh that makes its way between his. The vibrator presses against his g-spot, and he cries out, eyes rolling back behind his eyelids. The vibrations get stronger as the kiss gets rougher and the grip on his wrists get tighter. _That’s gonna bruise._ His mouth goes slack in a silent scream as he cums rutting against the hard thigh of one of his boyfriends.

Tony goes limp, panting slightly as his boyfriends nuzzle into his hair. “God you’re so hot,” Bucky murmurs above him. He flushes and hides his face in his chest. Steve chuckles behind him and slides his hands under Tony’s button-up to tease along the waist of his jeans. Tony shivers and bucks slightly. They stay on top of each other for the rest of the ride. When they get back to the tower, they almost stumble out of the car in their haste and rush to the elevator.

“Penthouse J!” Tony barely gets out as the door closes before Steve pulls him into a hard kiss. He whimpers and slides his fingers through blonde, pressing their bodies together. He hears Bucky groan off to the side and feels a shock of pleasure at being watched. Tony squeaks when Steve lifts him up into his arms, never breaking the kiss, and carries him to the bedroom with Bucky trailing behind.

“We’re gonna _wreck_ you, sweetheart,” Steve growls against his lips as he tears Tony’s shirt at the buttons. Tony swallows and tugs him towards the bed.

“Talk, talk, talk,” he taunts. He sees Bucky take his t-shirt off out of the corner of his eye and leers at the revealed skin. “Maybe Bucky will hold up that promise since that seems to be all you can do.” Steve raises an eyebrow and reaches for Tony, who dances out of his way around the bed. The engineer makes bedroom eyes at Bucky with a come-hither motion. Bucky licks his lips and walks over, pressing up against Tony’s chest. “Well hello there, soldier.”

“Hey there, doll,” he growls back, making Tony shiver. Hands settle on his hips and press their groins together. Bucky bites Tony’s lip, and Tony moans. Bucky grips his thighs and lifts him, forcing his legs around the super soldier’s hips, and moves forward to lay him across the bed. Steve grips Tony’s chin slightly and moves his face so that he can kiss him. Hands insistently tug at Tony’s jeans, and he lifts his hips to get them off. He shivers as his wet boxer briefs are exposed to the air and presses his thighs together slightly. He’s too lost in the kiss to notice Bucky handing the vibrator controller to Steve.

Tony cries out when the vibrator is turned to its highest setting, nails digging into Bucky’s shoulders and eyes rolling back in pleasure. He bites back a loud whine as he cums; the vibrations shut off and leave him breathless, twitching in pleasure as he comes down from the high. One of his lovers pulls his underwear down and off. A metal hand tugs the toy out gently, making Tony writhe with a soft whimper in sensitivity. Steve rubs his thighs soothingly and hushes him softly. “Do you need a moment, sweetheart?” Tony nods, trying to get his breathing under control.

Bucky and Steve focus on each other to give him time, giving each other biting kisses as they finish undressing each other. Steve fists Bucky’s hair and earns a loud groan as he pulls his head back. Tony watches, biting his lip and rubbing his cock. Steve nips at Bucky’s lips before letting go and turning back to the smaller man. Bucky moves between Tony’s legs as Steve moves closer to his head. Steve passes Bucky the lube and captures Tony’s lips, the smaller man mewling softly. Bucky spreads his cheeks and licks his lips at the black blocking access to his lubed hole. He rubs a little lube around the end of the plug, relishing in the shivers that wrack Tony’s body, then carefully eases it out with gently thrusts.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Tony whines impatiently, breaking the kiss with Steve and bucking his hips. The bigger brunette chuckles and thrusts two fingers in, immediately scissoring them; the genius squeaks and throws his head back with a loud moan. Steve kisses hickeys along his neck, marking him in places that he can’t hide behind a shirt. Bucky thrusts his fingers slowly, stretching Tony more than the plug did and applying more lube.

“Who gets to fuck him this round?” the blonde asks casually. Tony flushes more, clenching around Bucky’s fingers at the spark of arousal down his spine. He kisses Tony on the thigh.

“I want ‘im,” Bucky replies. “Since I’m down here and all. You get that pretty mouth of his.” Steve grins and moves to sit behind Tony, moving his head onto his thigh and near his cock. Tony turns his head and kisses the shaft, smiling shyly up at Steve in the way he knew the soldier liked. Bucky coos slightly at the picture they make as he lubes his cock. Tony opens his mouth and spreads his legs, one hand close to his dick. Bucky pushes into his ass slowly with a drawn-out groan. Steve easily presses his cock into Tony’s waiting mouth, slowly easing down his throat until his nose is pressed into his groin with a soft moan of the smaller man’s name.

They move slowly, together, soft thrusts that make Tony whine in dissatisfaction. A hard suck on his cock makes Steve gasp and buck, making Tony choke and gag slightly. Steve murmurs an apology and slowly quickens his thrusts to let Tony acclimate so that he can fuck his mouth. Bucky leans down and seals his mouth around one of Tony’s nipples on a particularly hard thrust; Tony cries out around Steve cock, gripping Bucky’s hair as the soldier starts biting around it. Steve grips his hair tight and holds back just enough to not hurt Tony too bad as he fucks his face with near abandon, groaning and swearing. “Love my cock in your mouth, sweetheart. Feels so good.”

Bucky pulls Tony’s legs around his hips, fucking into him with deep, forceful thrusts that had Tony back off of Steve’s cock so that he can catch his breath around his cries of pleasure. He wraps his hand around Steve’s cock to fuck into and lavishes attention on the head as he moans and whimpers. “God you’re gorgeous, doll,” Bucky moans into his ear before moving to his neck to leave marks of his own on the unblemished skin. Tony feels himself nearing orgasm and moves his hand down between his legs, rubbing and stroking his cock. Steve fucks faster into his hand, starting to whine and whimper in the way he does before cumming.

“F-Fuck Tony, _Tony_!” Tony’s hand slows as Steve’s cum streaks across his face and onto his lips and tongue, moaning loudly as he cums himself on Bucky’s cock with harsh strokes of his own. Bucky grunts and shoves deep into Tony’s clenching hole, panting against the youngers man neck as he cums from listening to his lovers and grips Tony’s thighs to bruising. They still, panting and enjoying the afterglow before Bucky carefully pulls out. They hiss, oversensitive. Bucky lays next to his boyfriends, arm thrown over his face as they catch their breaths.

“We are so doing that again,” the smaller man croaks eventually. The super soldiers chuckle, silently agreeing and already planning their own future activities. Steve beams at them.

“Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments always welcome of course. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
